City of Abandoned Affections
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Clary was gone. No trace of where'd she gone or who could have taken her. Years later, Jace has tried to move on only to have a dream with Clary in it. A new war is starting and in the middle of a battle a golden light pierces the night sky. Giving back a young woman that Jace had fallen in love with but is it really Clary? And why doesn't she remember anything?
1. Prologue

**Title:** City of Abandoned Affections

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** JacexClary, IzzyxSimon, MagnusxAlec

**Disclaimer:** I don't know The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Jace always felt like there was something missing from his life. However, he was content with being a Shadowhunter, a warrior. It was how he grew up and it was how he lived his life. However, he'd met Clary and things had changed, even when they'd thought they were siblings their love had been strong. The feeling of 'missing something' had stopped but one day after the war…Clary was gone. No trace of where'd she gone or who could have taken her. Years later, Jace has tried to move on only to have a dream with Clary in it. A new war is starting and in the middle of a battle a golden light pierces the night sky. Giving back a young woman that Jace had fallen in love with but is it really Clary? And why doesn't she remember anything?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm a huge fan of The Mortal Instruments and its prequel/sequel. I recently saw the movie City of Bones and HAD to write a fanfic lol. Hope you all enjoy it and there will be a few things changed seeing as it happens Post- City of Lost Souls. I'd love to hear your feedback on it and there might be parts Influenced by a show so some of you might recognize some things.

**Prologue**

"_Let all that you do be done in love."_

The soft sound of pencil against paper filled the dimly lit but clean room. A girl no older than seventeen sat against the headboard of the bed, her covers precariously hung on her lap as she bent over a sketchbook. A look of pure concentration in her emerald gaze before she distractedly wiped a strand of red hair out of her face, the rest of it pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her skin was pale but not a sickly pale, almost like one of the Fair Folk and her body was lithe as well as petite like one. Her intense green eyes fell on the young man next to her, he lay sprawled out and fast asleep as they shared the blanket. His face was peaceful in sleep and almost innocent as he laid there, his halo of golden hair spread around his head and his molten gold eyes were hidden away from sight behind his eyelids. She smiled lightly, lovingly before studying his features and facing her sketch book again. The sound of pencil against paper started up again with renewed fever.

A little while after, she still continued to sketch and the young man's eyelids fluttered open, revealing gorgeous golden eyes that looked up at her sleepily. However, she was still too intent on her sketch to realize he'd awoken. "Clary…?"

The girl, Clary, started slightly at his soft sleep addled voice and looked at him. "Hey, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He smiled up at her with his usual lopsided smile but it was coated with the loving look he gave only to her and it warmed her from the inside out. "No, I woke on my own. What are you doing still up?"

Her soft tinkling laughter made his smile soften and he leaned up against his elbows to lean in as he stole a kiss. She leaned into it with a soft sigh before pulling away, "Keep doing that Jace and I might just get used to it."

He laughed lowly before leaning in for another kiss and for a moment they got lost in just the feel of softly brushing their lips together. A small part of Jace felt full and complete, more complete than he had felt since he'd first met her that fateful day. Without thinking he asked, "Remember when you asked me if I believed in Angels?"

She gave him a curious look but nodded her confirmation and he continued. "And do you remember…do you remember when I brought it up again and said that I'd lied when I said I never saw one?"

Jace grinned when her cheeks dusted a light pink before she spoke, "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Jace."

"I've seen one…an Angel."

"Jace?"

"You…" She blinked for a moment, shock swirling in those emerald orbs before a full on blush colored her cheeks and ears as she finally understood. "You're the angel I saw. You're my angel."

Jace watched as she bit her lip while tears glistened brightly in her eyes and he could just tell that happiness swelled in her because it swelled in him too. She let a breathy murmur of 'oh Jace' pass her lips and she leaned in to kiss him. He melted into the kiss and let the heady sensation of their languid kisses fill him once more before pulling away. Clary had a warm loving smile on her face and he said, "Come. Get some sleep, Clary."

Another soft laugh slipped past her lips as she shook her head. "Not just yet. I want to finish this. Go ahead and sleep."

He frowned, slightly disappointed but he'd grown used to Clary getting into one of her drawing moods and spending hours and hours just sketching or painting. With a little sigh, he curled up closer to her and let his head lean against her thigh a little. Clary smiled lightly and let her fingers run though his halo of sunny locks and he let out an almost purr like noise of contentment. It didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep and after a moment of just carding her fingers through his tresses she picked up her sketchbook and pencil again. She hummed softly as she drew and her intensity was back as she focused solely on the drawing. Suddenly, a noise caught her attention and she looked up from the book, frowning at what sounded like crystalline music coming from the hall. Clary looked down at Jace to see if he was still asleep before setting down her things and sliding off the bed, noticing a soft glowing light from under the door. Curious at who else would be up at this time, she decided to go investigate the beautiful sound and with one final look back at Jace she opened the door and stepped out.

(OoO)

Jace woke slowly as a small ray of light danced across his face when the sun rose. He let out a soft groan and his hands traveled searchingly across the sheets for a familiar body of warmth. However, his hands bumped into something solid and inanimate instead of warm flesh. His head lifted and he opened one eye before both his eyes opened as he took notice that Clary was not in bed. In her place was her sketch book and out of sleepily curiosity he looked at the finished sketch, warmth blooming quickly throughout his being when he saw the subject of her drawing. It was him, fast asleep and looking as angelic as ever. She's caught the fluidity of his Marks, making them seem almost as though they moved while she'd caught the raise of his skin from all his scars that were faded Marks and war wounds. She'd somehow made him look both fierce yet gentle even in sleep and it was breath taking. Jace knew there was probably a silly grin on his face and sat up in bed, looking around in search of his fiery redheaded angel. "Clary? Clary, are you here?"

He half expected to see her poke her head out the bathroom and announce her presence with that special smile on her face. The one that was always caught between a laugh and a playful smirk that only made him fall harder for her every day. It still amazed him how perfectly she fit with him, how…_right_ it felt and how natural it was. Jace knew that had it been any other girl it would have been severally different but it wasn't any other girl, it was Clary.

He was snatched from his thoughts when he realized Clary hadn't answered him and from the corner of his eyes he noticed something. Jace turned his eyes towards the door and noticed it was slightly ajar as though someone had left it open but Jace knew Clary. She wasn't so careless as to leave a door open, especially not his. Something started nagging at the back of his mind and he felt his stomach churn as a sense of something foreboding filled him. He shook his head and scowled as he murmured, "Don't be ridiculous. She probably thought she closed it when she went to get breakfast or speak to Isabelle."

Easing himself somewhat he slid out of bed and threw on a shirt quickly, closing the door behind him as he left his room. He heard voices in the study and peeked in to see Alec, Isabelle and Maryse. "Well good morning."

He grinned at them as he greeted them to which Isabelle snorted but grinned while Alec and Maryse echoed a good morning back. He looked over their faces before he asked casually, "Did Clary come down? She wasn't in bed."

Maryse arched her eyebrow impressively in a way that clearly said she didn't believe his cool exterior for a moment. "No. We thought you two were still in bed."

At Alec's words Jace felt like ice was dumped over him and he swallowed hard. "Jace?"

Jace ignored Maryse' motherly tone as she said his name questioningly, "Isabelle could you call Simon and ask him if he's heard from Clary?"

Isabelle paled slightly and nodded her head digging out her phone and calling up her boyfriend while Maryse stood up hurriedly. "I'll call Luke and Jocelyn. Maybe she merely went home to grab a change of clothes or something."

Jace couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he and Alec shared a concerned look. Something wasn't right and his mind kept bringing up the memory of last night. She looked so content and peaceful as she drew him. Now he could only hope that the feeling in the pit of his stomach was just paranoia but a voice in the back of his mind told him that his Clarissa was gone.

(OoO)

Clarrisa Fairchild-Fray opened her eyes to the bright beautiful world that surrounded her, a strange sense of peace and love filled her. The more logical part was insisting she figure out a way back to Jace, after all not but seconds before she'd been in the institute. However, a different part of her that knew deep down she belonged here refused to leave this place or even think of it. She felt a presence behind her just as a voice echoed softly, lovingly in her mind.

"It is time, child. You're part is not yet over."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Poor Jace, he never catches a break. Well Clary and he never seem to catch a break but that's why we love them. Hope you guys enjoyed this introduction to the story. It should get more interesting in the next chapter so definitely look forward to that!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** City of Abandoned Affections

**Author:** Tainted Rose Wings

**Warnings**: OOCness, violence, angst, language, drama, darkness etc.

**Pairings:** JacexOC, JacexClary (later on), IzzyxSimon, MagnusxAlec

**Disclaimer:** I don't know The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** Jace always felt like there was something missing from his life. However, he was content with being a Shadowhunter, a warrior. It was how he grew up and it was how he lived his life. However, he'd met Clary and things had changed, even when they'd thought they were siblings their love had been strong. The feeling of 'missing something' had stopped but one day after the war…Clary was gone. No trace of where'd she gone or who could have taken her. Years later, Jace has tried to move on only to have a dream with Clary in it. A new war is starting and in the middle of a battle a golden light pierces the night sky. Giving back a young woman that Jace had fallen in love with but is it really Clary? And why doesn't she remember anything?

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 1**

"_And the Good Lord said,_

'_Light is not enough,_

_Let them have love too'"_

"_Jace…" That voice…he knew that voice. "Jace…open your eyes, Jace."_

_Slowly his eyes fluttered open to reveal…a bright yet beautiful place. Building of gothic architecture reached far up into the…sky? It was strange yet peaceful here. In the distance he could see what seemed to be people walking back and forth, milling about and talking. He noticed he was in a field a little way off and a sun seemed to be warming him but he didn't know how he got here. There was a soft tinkling laughter that was all too familiar and an echoing voice called his name again. "Jace"_

_He turned towards the voice and sucked in a breath sharply as he looked into laughing emerald orbs. He studied her face and couldn't help it as he impulsively strode over towards her. His eyes searched her eyes before his fingertips gently roamed her face. His fingers brushed over her eyes as she let them close, ghosting over eyelashes, they traced the curve of her cheeks, memorized her jawline before reaching her lips, lips that were curled into that smile that made his heart melt. The smile caught between a laugh and a playful smirk and without realizing it he had her gathered in his arms, fighting back tears. The breath he'd been holding was let out in one exhale of her name. "Clary."_

"_I've missed you." He noticed her voice seemed to echo almost like she was far away and her voice had to travel to reach him. He pulled back and looked into her warm eyes as he spoke, "I've missed you so much."_

_He watched as she bit her lip and he grinned at the familiar habit she'd acquired whenever he said something sweet. However, the happiness was dampened when he remembered what had happened to cause the ache of 'missing'. "When you disappeared…I thought…I thought you were…"_

"_That I was dead. I know. I'm sorry but they needed me here. I didn't necessarily have a choice."_

_Her voice was filled with a rueful amusement towards the end and his lips twitched into a smile again before he looked around him wonderingly. "Where is here?"_

_She opened her mouth to answer him but suddenly whispers surrounded them and she frowned as she tilted her head. He studied her and realized she seemed to be listening to the whispers. She seemed to sag a little when they ended and she looked up sadly at him, "I have to go…"_

_Panic set in him and he grabbed her arms, "No! I just got you back."_

_The whispers started again with renewed vigor and she looked behind her and scowled, like she was seeing something he couldn't. She met his eyes again and laid a gentle hand against his cheek lovingly. Unconsciously he leaned into the gesture, closing his eyes as she began to speak. "We'll see each other again. I promise, they promised. They said I was ready, that it was time."_

_Confusion filled him and he opened his mouth to protest but as the volume of the whispers grew, Clary leaned up and kissed him longingly. At the familiar taste of something sweet and purely Clary, he fell into the kiss with a sigh. He crushed her to him, their bodies molding together before everything faded away from him and she was gone._

(OoO)

Tawny eyes glared at the offending demon with a sneer, before the young man lashed out with his seraph blades. The demon let out a shrill squeal of pain and anger before it dematerialized, dying in agony. Soft but heavy pants escaped full pale pink but slightly bloody lips as the young man pushed his golden hair out of his face. "Jace!"

Tawny eyes looked over at a young woman, she had auburn hair, pale grey eyes and a somewhat tanned complexion but she was currently littered with bruises. "Katelynn, are you okay?"

She gave him a tired lopsided smile and nodded her head but he could see the slight limp in her walk. They were in the middle of a battle, only one of t the many with the upcoming war. Only a month ago they'd found out that the rip between the Demon realm and this one had begun to widen. It was only a matter of time before the Demon Generals and King were able to cross over. Raziel had promised help but it was now a month and still no help had come from the angels. "I think we're doing pretty good, don't you?"

Jace snorted at the woman's –no, at his girlfriend's– sarcastic cheer. His heart throbbed as he still battled with the idea of being with someone who wasn't…wasn't _her_. However, Katelyn had helped him pick up the pieces when _she_ disappeared. The young woman had even transferred to the Institute from her home in Idris to comfort him. He supposed in a way he'd grown to care for her but he'd warned her that he didn't know if he could ever love her. She'd readily accepted that and said that it'd be worth trying at least. Two years into their relationship and Jace was content with how things were, growing to care for her deeply.

Jace was yanked out of his thoughts when another demon, bigger than the last one appeared. He and Katelyn shared a look, smirking at what both knew had passed their minds before rushing at the creature. He could hear his partner, Alec, swear somewhere behind him as he noticed Jace left where they'd agree to defend. The demon was hideous, a mass of chard coal with the body of a lion but the head of a serpent. It smelled of sulfur and each time it opened its mouth, acid fell from it and melted whatever it touched. Its serpentine eyes fell on the couple and it hissed, charging at them just as they charged at it. It swung its head, launching a wave of acidic saliva at them and any near them. Quick as lightning Jace rolled to the ground narrowly avoiding it but he heard Katelyn hiss in pain. He looked back and saw her clutching her arm for a second before the demon was upon her. The blonde let out a yell of outraged horror as he charged the thing and grabbed its upper jaw, ignoring the sting of needle like teeth and acid. With a war cry, Katelyn drove her seraph blade up and through its skull. The thing twitched violently in the throes of death before it also disintegrated. Jace looked down at the young woman, watching her lay there panting heavily and taking the time to categorize her wounds. She had a slash across her side, her leg looked somewhat odd, her lip was split and now thanks to the recent fight her arms were scratched up and her shoulder was slowly being eaten away by the acid. Jace was sure he looked no better and looked down at his hands. He could feel the burn and sting as the acid he touched in the creature's mouth ate away at his skin. There were puncture holes on his fingers from where he'd grabbed teeth.

Katelyn was white as she tried to breathe through the pain of her arm. She let out a mirthless chuckle and said, "We could really use some angel backup right about now."

Jace grunted in agreement and Katelyn looked at him, wincing at what he guessed was either pain or the way he looked. She fought to sit up, pushing away his hands as he tried to get her to lie back down, and took out her stele. "Come here so I can heal you. Then you can help me out as well."

"Always the smart one." She snorted at his comment and replied, "Common sense not smarts. Then again you lack both at times."

"I vehemently deny that." She let out a soft laugh as she healed him before everything was done and it was her turn. Jace felt her muscles tense when the process began and he knew it had to be worse than what he'd felt when she healed him. "Do you think he really meant it? He really meant his promise about helping us?"

Jace was quiet for a moment as he thought about her question before he said slowly, "Maybe. Maybe it's kind of like the Faerie Queen's help and he can only give it when it is in his power to do so. Then again maybe he's waiting for a price to be paid before he helps."

Katelyn's nose scrunched up as she asked, "Like a sacrifice?"

"Maybe…"

The mood was dampened a little and both looked up from where they leaned against a side of a crate. Jace remembered when he, Katelyn and his adopted family had gotten called to help the clave with a mission at one of the docks. There had been a large demon sighting that night and they had wanted it investigated. They leant them some of their own people and thankfully that because they'd been ambushed as soon as they'd stepped foot near the dock. Now it was a full scale battle but both Jace and Katelyn could see the demons were slowly getting the upper hand. Jace looked down at the auburn haired young woman as she paled slightly. "We might not make it out of this one…"

"We will." Was Jace's firm reply but there was a part of him that knew, short of a miracle, they wouldn't be able to last much longer.

As though to answer some unspoken prayer a bright light pierced the night sky and everyone stopped fighting, even the demons. Every living being had their eyes on the sky where the pulsing light only seemed to grow brighter and brighter. Suddenly it seemed to compress and implode on itself, shooting a ray of light straight down in the middle of the battle, making a small crater in the dock. It sounded almost like a current of crackling golden energy was being fed from the sky to the ground. However, just as quick as it came it went but with a final implosion it wiped out all the demons and they listened to the utter agony in all the demon's screams before it finally ended. Jace and Katelyn looked at each other in astonishment as everyone else crowded around the crater. "You don't think that…"

"They heard us? Absolutely not." Jace's answer was firm but a small part of him couldn't help but wonder.

He slowly helped her to her feet and they made their way through the crowd but before they could go through Alec and Isabelle stood in his way. What stunned him though were their expressions and the way they glanced at Katelyn uncertainly. Jace narrowed his eyes at them, suspicion rising quickly to the surface before they spoke or Alec spoke anyway. "I don't think you should go over there."

He looked at his brother in shock before he cried out, "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Please Jace? Please just let it go. Don't look." The blonde young man felt shock run through him like a current at Isabelle's pleading voice and in that moment he realized she was crying. They both held pain filled expressions but Isabelle was _crying_. Immediately, he tensed but it was Katelyn who asked what was running through his head, "What happened? Is Maryse okay?"

"I'm fine." One pair of gold and one pair of grey eyes looked up to see Maryse, tired and battered as she was walking up behind her children. She looked just as pained, just as distressed as her children and suddenly Jace felt an all too familiar twist of unease in his stomach. She looked straight into his eyes and seemed to be trying to convey something. Almost as though she were saying, _You really might not want to see this. Are you sure? _and he stared at her defiantly in answer. Suddenly, sagging in defeat and looking older than she ever has, she laid her hands on Alec and Isabelle's shoulders. "Let him by…he deserves to see it."

Alec and Isabelle hesitated once more but obeyed their mother, watching Jace with worried eyes but he pushed the unease away as he stepped forward. Startled when a hand slipped into his own, for a moment he remembered a time when _she_ had done that same gesture of comfort, and he looked back to see Katelyn smile encouragingly at him. He gave her hand a light squeeze in thanks but he couldn't find it in himself to smile back at her before he looked ahead of him. They moved towards the softly glowing light that seemed to pulse like it was in tune with someone's heartbeat. Jace actually kind of found it funny that his heart at that moment was going pretty fast as excitement and anxiety filled him. As they moved further towards the light, Jace could make out a shape and he heard Katelyn gasp before he realized why.

Wings.

Large, glorious, gold wings seemed to be curled around whatever it shielded and Jace realized the closer they got to the glowing shield of wings the more he realized they could almost see through the wings. Attached to wings could only be an Angel, Raziel had kept his promise in helping them when he could. He'd sent them an Angel to protect them. Jace could see now that the Angel was floating in the air, back down as though he or she was lying down. He and Katelyn quickly forgot how the Lightwoods had reacted and were rushing towards the Angel, awed by the wings that curled around it protectively. However, Jace was brought up short when he got close enough to the glowing unconscious figure to see through the transparent wings. The face he saw was not one he thought he'd ever see again and he made a soft strangled sound in the back of his throat as he took a step back. Shock, horror, awe, fury, longing and pain all swirling in him as Katelyn looked on in confusion, looking between the unconscious angel to her frozen boyfriend. She barely caught the whisper that passed his lips but shock ran through her when she did.

"Clarissa?"

(OoO)

Grey eyes looked at the heavenly being in front of her and took in the female's form. The petite yet lithe body was covered protectively by the wings, red curly hair spread underneath her, freckles splashed delicately across the young 'woman's face and Katelyn could only _just_ see the Marks that covered her body underneath her white flowing robes. Her hands, delicate looking as they were, were holding a blazing sword at her abdomen. Jace had walked away somewhere but Katelyn had been unable to pull her gaze away from the being in front of her. She'd heard stories about Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern but she'd never actually met the girl and her mind had filed her away as nothing more than a myth that haunted her boyfriend. A ghost to be chased away and not believed in. She'd heard of the Mundane turned Shadowhunter girl-child that had saved them all from Valentine and Sebastian yet here in front of her was a young woman, an angel for all that appearances were worth.

"What happened to you?"

Katelyn frowned after her whispered question. She didn't understand how this could have happened and now all of a sudden here she was again. A small nugget of insecurity wriggled out of the depths of her mind. How was she supposed to compete for Jace's heart when the only person he'd ever loved romantically was so…_beautiful_.

Katelyn's grey eyes glanced up and she saw that two of the Silent Brother's who'd come to investigate was conversing with Maryse and her husband. Everyone had been warned away from touching the sleeping Clarissa since she was surrounded by Heavenly Fire and from what else they said she was made _up_ of heavenly fire, like it ran through her veins. With a swift mental kick, she went to go find Jace as worry for how he was handling this ate at her. It didn't take long to find him. He was the farthest away from everyone he could get as he gazed across the water. She stood by him quietly as she waited for what was boiling inside of him to tip over.

"They had her all this time."

She looked at him, the dark look on his face almost menacing before he continued again. "She was with them all this time and he never said anything. He _knew_. He never said anything even though he _knew_ I thought she was…"

She hated the way pain flashed across his face and he cringed at almost saying the word 'dead'. This…This was far more emotion than she'd seen him display since he'd first grieved her absence and she hated that it was another woman that made him this way. Their attention was ripped away from his pain when shouts of surprise and confusion went up and everyone was circling the crater once more. Jace sprang up quickly and ran, leaving Katelyn to rush to keep up. He pushed people out of his way and realizing who it was they cleared a path for him. When he reached the front he slowed to a stop next to his family and Katelyn finally caught up, standing just a little behind him as they watched in wonder. The wings were opening and as they did, feathers fell like rain from them. When the wings opened at a certain point they burst into feathers, raining down upon them gently and everyone reached out for one. Shocked at the warmth they emitted before disintegrating. They watched with baited breathes as the young woman's body was set down gently and the glow around her dimmed until there was no light around her. It was the Silent Brothers who ironically enough broke the silence as their voice echoed softly in everyone's heads.

"_The Heavenly Fire has receded to a manageable amount. It is possible to touch her."_

That was all Jace needed to hear and he was kneeling beside her, he started slightly when three other bodies kneeled by her as well. He looked up and met deep coffee brown eyes. He was startled to see Simon there since he hadn't originally been with the mission sect. The mundane turned vampire smiled weakly at him and Jace looked at him for a second before nodding his head. They had set down their differences when Clary had disappeared and found that they could actually stand being near each other. His eyes moved to the other two people and smiled lightly at Alec and Isabelle, said girl had tears running down her face as she looked at Clary's peaceful face. They'd grown close after everything and Isabelle had been almost as devastated as Jace when the redheaded girl had gone missing. A soft gasp of air broke him out of his thoughts and his eyes fell to the young woman's face as she took a deep breath before exhaling. Long delicate eyelashes fluttered before radiant emerald eyes revealed themselves and fingers flexed around the seemingly innocent sword. Green eyes glanced around, landing on the four people who kneeled around her before those who were past them. There was a small huff before the young woman dragged herself up into a sitting position, stiffening when Simon laid his hand on her back to help her. Isabelle let out a small watery laugh and green eyes zoned in on her as she began to speak. "Oh my god, Clary. Thank God! Thank God you're okay! We were so worried. We searched for so long. "

Her breath hitched slightly at those last words and Jace winced. "I beg your pardon?"

All eyes zoned in on the redheaded woman in front of them at her words and puzzled tone. It was different, soft and tinkling but…unfeeling. It was then Jace saw the thing that had perturbed him when he'd looked in her eyes. There was nothing there. No recognition, no happiness, no confusion, no nothing, just deadness. The other's must have seen this too because Isabelle let a small strangled sound and Jace took over. "Clary…Clary what's happened to you?"

Emerald eyes honed in on him and met his golden eyes head on as she frowned in displeasure at him. "I have no recollection to which you speak of Shadowhunter. Who are you?"

Just like that Jace felt his heart shatter like glass as her question rang in his mind like a curse.

_Who are you?_

(OoO)

They watched as she wandered around the institute, examining everything like she'd never been there. Anger fought to be released within him and Jace had half a mind to go to the Lake of Lyn and summon Raziel once more, demanding he explain himself. "I don't understand. She's so…_different_."

Jace flinched away from Isabelle's words because they were true…too true. This was no longer _his_ Clary. This cold, emotionless soldier infront of him was something else entirely and he _hated_ it. He wanted his Clary back. He wanted to see that smile of hers that would always melt his heart. "Jace?"

He started slightly at the timid voice and looked to see Katelyn. Katelyn, God how could he have forgotten about her. He forced a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her, more for comfort than to reassure her everything was fine. She returned the hug, tightening her grip just as a tinkling voice broke through their little bubble. "I require a place of respite. Where might that be?"

Jace closed his eyes as pain lanced through him sharply before he pulled away from his girlfriend and looked into green eyes. This strange and new Clary had her head tilted slightly in a bird-like way of curiosity and questioning as she looked at them. It had Clary's face and voice but it wasn't Clary, it would never be Clary. He pushed the hollowness he felt to the side and pulled away from Katelyn but took her hand. He noticed emerald eyes caught the gesture and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at their intertwined fingers. "Follow us, we'll show you to where you used to –to where you will be sleeping."

Katelyn winced and said, "Actually, Maryse wants to meet with me."

She kissed him on the lips gently and gave him an apologetic smile before slipping away towards the library. That left him, Alec, and Isabelle with this new Clary, not that he minded. She watched them expectantly and he turned around to lead the way. There was an awkward silence that Alec finally couldn't stand and he spoke, "So…Clarissa. Ho–"

"Clary."

They all looked surprised at her sharp tone as she corrected him, a small frown on her face as though she didn't understand why she'd just said that. "I apologize…I do not understand why I did such a thing. Please…continue."

Alec nodded his head slowly as he met their eyes. That had been such as Clary move that it'd startled them all. "So...what…I mean who…erm."

"I am a Nephilim. I suppose you could say I am what Nephilim should have been as to who I am…I am who I have always been."

Her voice was monotonous as she explained but that last part had seemed almost…hesitant. As though she herself wasn't exactly sure or at least didn't want to say. "What do you mean 'what Nephilim should have been'?"

Green glanced at Isabelle before answering her question carefully, "There are quite a few like me, with Angel blood bonding with my genetic coding. It made us, quite literally part Angel and inheriting certain attributes. It also allowed us to be vessels."

Jace frowned at the word 'vessels' before asking, "What do you mean 'vessels'?"

Blank emerald eyes connected with his molten amber eyes and she replied, "As was demonstrated with the Clockwork Angel and Raziel it is dangerous for u–"

She cut herself off for a second before continuing, "For Angels to be here on this plane while in their true visages seeing as many like Valentine look to capture and use them. Therefore, we are able to become vessels so that they may inhabit us for a certain amount of time and not run the risk of being captured."

Isabelle let out a sound of horror and Jace felt rage blind him for a moment before Alec intervened, "Here's your room."

Everyone looked towards the door that originally had been Clary's room when she'd stay at the Institute and the young woman/Nephilim opened it and stepped inside. She looked around as she examined every inch of it and they watched her from the entrance. "This will do quite well."

Her tone held mild satisfaction as she carefully removed her white rob to reveal a flowing white gown but everyone's eyes fell to the skin that was revealed. Her skin was filled with delicately drawn Marks, many that they were familiar with but there were a few that they didn't recognize. "Oh Clary…"

Isabelle's soft whisper brought the young woman's puzzled gaze to them and noticed they looked at her skin with a mixture of horror and despair. As she realized what they were looking she raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Your own bodies hold these Marks. I am a warrior, a sword of the angels. It is not that strange to see."

Jace couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take how she talked or how she looked at them as though she didn't know them. He _hated_ it. "Stop! Just stop it! Why are you talking like this?! We're your friends for angel's sake! Why are you being like this?!"

He took a step towards her and noticed she watched him with guarded curiosity and it just served to make him angrier. Clary, _his_ clary would have been yelling back at him by now. "Why don't you remember?! How can you not remember me?! I love you! We were in love!"

At this she scowled at him like he was a child who was being a pest. "Jonathan Herondale, I am incapable of this feeling. I am incapable of love, therefore I do not love you. Please refrain from making such accusations. I do not know what you are speaking of when you talk of 'remembering'."

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him and Jace felt his world crashing down around him at her words of 'I do not love you' because unlike when his Clary had said it. This woman infront of him meant it. He stalked out of the room without another word and Alec seemed divided before rushing after him.

Green eyes watched both men leave before falling to Isabelle who was crying quietly and something deep inside the woman hated to see this shadowhunter cry. Clary, because this was the name that had been whispered to her when she'd awoken from the Heavenly Fire sleep, took a step towards the woman and awkwardly hugged her. "I do not understand why you weep but…it is distressing."

The woman, Isabelle, let out a wet laugh and pulled away as she wiped away the tears. She let out a little huff as she watched Isabelle closely and the woman watched her as well. "Are you allowed to tell us about…about where you came from?"

The oddest sensation filled Clary at Isabelle's discomfort with the word 'heaven' but it was gone as fast as it came and Clary replied, "I am not."

Isabelle looked immediately disappointed and Clary felt that same sensation again so she said as excuse, "I am quite weary…"

Isabelle hesitated before nodding her head and leaving the room without another word.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Kinda felt badly for Jace in this one, he gets Clary back but it's not the way he wanted her back. There are going to be quite a few twists in this but hopefully you all enjoy the story. That's what matters to me. Look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
